Time to press the issue
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Korra has been noticing that Asami is trying to keep something deep within herself once more. She was willing to patiently wait until Asami felt comfortable in confinding in her ... but as time went on and she noticed how much more hurt that Asami was in ... she decided it was time to press the issue. -After Spirit World Vacation ... but before Turf Wars


"Asami what's wrong?" Korra finally spoke the words that had been weighing on her for the past few weeks. She was done waiting patiently for Asami to tell her what is weighing on her soul ... she finally came to realize that Asami _may never_ tell her. She knew that it was important. That it was crushing Asami's soul ... so she had to be the one to push the issue. But she would be gentle and loving about it. But she was going to get Asami to talk about it.

Asami eyes remained fixed on the newest portal that Korra created a few months previous.

"Asami?" Korra spoke in concern knowning the taller brunette didn't hear her question. She scooted a little closer to the sligthly older woman beside her. She reached out her hand to lightly cover the one that was resting against the steps. The steps they had been sitting on the night of Varrack and Zhu Lin's wedding as they took in the bright light of the portal across town. The night that they decided to take a vacation in the Spirit World. The night that truly did change everything in their relationship. Although neither was brave enough to speak the words until they were in the spirit world. "Please talk to me 'Sami." She softly begged.

"Do you think that I'm too clingly?" Asami's soft broken voice sounded in the air.

"No!" Korra got out. Her eyes were glued to the side of the raven haired face. "Where is this coming from?" She tried to think if she did or said anything to allow Asami to even to began to think this way. She came up blank.

"It's okay to tell me the truth Kor." Asami still didn't look over at the Avatar. "It won't hurt me if you honesty say that I'm to clingly." Tightness was in her chest as she realized that she had to stop snuggling into Korra. There was no way she would lose this relationship with Korra the way she did with Mako. She couldn't bare it if she lost Korra ... she needed her.

Korra moved so she was sitting in front of Asami. Her blue eyes worried. Her right hand rose to gentle cup Asami's cheek. She gently lowered her hand; bringing Asami's face dowwarned. What she saw in the emerald green eyes broke her heart. "Asami." She breathed out. Tears sparkled in her blue eyes. "I love holding you close to me. I love how you love holding me against you. I love listening to your breath. I love listening to your heart." She husked. "I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't have to lie to me." Asami spoke around the sob that burst from her chest. Her shoulders shook as she fought the urge to throw herself into Korra's arms. To never let go. She couldn't do that. Not now. Not ever again. She had to be strong on her own. She had to pull herself together without Korra's arms around her. It was the only way to keep Korra from leaving her.

Korra's other hand rose so both her hands cupped the raven haired's woman's face in the palms of her hands. "I want you to listen to me closely Asami. Not with your ears. With your heart. With your soul." Korra spoke in a low, and loving commanding voice. "I love you. I love having you in my arms. I love being able to touch you physically any time I can. In private. In public. I love being able to feel you in my arms. Feel you against my body. Feel you against my racing heart; as your racing heart races to the same race at the same pace." Watery smile on her lips. "You must belive me when I tell you that I would simply cease to exist if I couldn't have you in my arms Asami." Her fingers lightly trace Asami's cheek bones.

Asami read the truth in Korra's sky blue eyes. She fell into Korra's arms; and wrapped her arms tightly around Korra's neck; as she sobbed into the Avatar's neck. She nuzzled as close as she could against the skin that she craved. Her quiet sobs low enough where only Korra could hear them. She felt Korra arms wrap around her waist; and she was sitting on Korra's knees; into her as she rested her tired head against Korra's neck. Her eyes closed as she felt herself slip off into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
